


[Podfic] Knocking His Socks Off

by BrandonStrayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Burns, Community: ThePen15isMightier, Engagement, Established Relationship, Hot Tub, Humor, Injury, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Scotland, Stargazing, Vacation, lame jokes, sauna sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne
Summary: Draco anxiously awaits for Harry to work up that famous Gryffindor courage and pop the question. And what better place to do it than at a romantic tower nestled in the hills of the Scottish highlands, overlooking a beautiful Loch?





	[Podfic] Knocking His Socks Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knocking His Socks Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237597) by [BrandonStrayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne). 



> This story was both written and recorded especially for the Pen15 is Mightier 'Aural Delights' Podfic Challenge. It features the song "All Eyes on You" by St. Lucia, which you can buy from [Google](https://play.google.com/store/music/album?id=Bcyjwtwrrnfyhyljbt7c7grxjcq&tid=song-Tuuwshf5iurjyxwyk3vtbrkyzvy), [Amazon](https://www.amazon.com/All-Eyes-on-You/dp/B007EMBLQY), [Apple](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/all-eyes-on-you/506165099?i=506165334), or wherever you buy music.
I would like to give my sincere thanks to my beta, [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum), for listening to the rough cut of this and pointing out all of my whoopsidoodles and heavy breathing (and there was a lot of it! Seriously, I may have missed my calling as a phone sex operator!) You are the most amazing pocket friend that a person could ever think to ask for!


Cover art by BrandonStrayne

### Download

Title | Length | Size | Format  
---|---|---|---  
[Knocking His Socks Off](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bbed429fuzrfigd/BrandonStrayne%20-%20Knocking%20His%20Socks%20Off.mp3?dl=0) | 42:00 | 64.6 MB | MP3  
  
**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested and planning a vacation, [this place really does sound magical and romantic!](https://www.conversanttraveller.com/white-tower-luxury-castle-scotland/)


End file.
